


Ódio á Vagina

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Extremely Underage, F/M, Feeding, Kissing, Large Breasts, Loli, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Um escritor depravado mergulha em seu desejo insano por mãe e filha.





	Ódio á Vagina

Eu sou um pedófilo.

Eu vejo de vez em quando na minha vizinhança uma garotinha de 2/3 anos com cabelo azulzinho cobrindo seus pequenos ombros. A cara de uma raposa, magras perninhas, e uma fabulosa bundinha apertada que aquela imunda tênia estava mostrando através de calças de algodão sem uma calcinha por baixo. Pequena cadela suja. Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, eu senti que ela merecia ser estuprada, torturada e sexualmente assassinada por ser uma pequena putinha. Para a minha sorte, eu consegui ver a mãe dela tardes dessas.

"Ah, você é o vizinho, Jotaro Hamilton, certo?"

"Yeah, certamente."

"Você estava observando minha filha, não estava? Ela é um anjinho né?"

"Ela certamente é adorável"

"Ah, se ela apenas tivesse um pai..."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela certamente não me desejava, ela desejava?

"Você não sabe quem é o pai biológico dela?"

"Oh, eu sei. Ele está morto. Literalmente. Ele vivia de forma arriscada. Um dia ele invadiu a casa de um homem armado. Você não pode imaginar o escândalo, o modo como os vizinhos e até a minha própria família me trataram. É por isso que eu vim para esta vila. Para escapar da infâmia."

"Bem, você tem que reconhecer que fez más escolhas" eu disse.

Ela riu.

"Ha, você está certo, eu sou horrível não sou? Uma puta horrível...Nenhum homem vai me querer..."

Sakura tinha 165 cm de altura, era loira com um cabelo longo que chegava aos ombros coma franjinha adorável. Seus exuberantes grandes peitos, tamanho G, e sua bunda parecia macia e deliciosa como a da filha dela. Não haveria um homem vivo que não a desejasse, mesmo que uma centena tivesse penetrado aquela caverna úmida antes.

Mas, diante de sua própria admissão de culpa, que culpa teria eu em lhe aconselhar a sórdida taverna do lado mais sujo e pecaminosos da cidade? Onde ela trabalharia expondo seu decote a homens bêbados e audaciosos? E, claro, alguém teria que guardar aquele apetitoso pedaço de carne que era sua filha. Eu confie nisso e, logo que ela disse "Eu vou precisar de alguém para cuidar da Hotaru, eu disse "pode deixar comigo".

Enquanto Sakura testava os vestidos que devia vestir para uma entrevista de trabalho completamente desnecessária(o dono empregaria até mesmo um tetraplégica se ela tivesse aqueles peitos), eu procurei sentir a filha dela primeira vez.

Hotaru ainda chupava os dedos, mas parecia gostar de mim, sempre sorrindo. Seu vestido de verão fino e meias rosinhas eram uma combinação sexy. Debaixo daquele vestido havia uma pequena calcinha branca. Eu deixei ela me montar e me deitei sobre o sofá. A pequena bruxa gostava de quicar sobre a minha ereção!

Quando Sakura percebeu isso ela riu enquanto eu suava frio.

"Oh, eu sabia que você estava excitado de me ver com essas roupas, safado! Cuidado que ela pode tentar morder isso haha!"

Assim que ela saiu, eu não resisti e meti a minha mão por debaixo da saia da criança e senti sua vulvuzinha. Eu a alimentei quando ela foi dormir eu massageie suas coxinhas carnudas. Era uma vulva muito macia.

Você acha que eu estava acima de ser pervertido pela mãe? Não, eu não era. Na primeira oportunidade eu me masturbei nas calcinhas sujas da Sakura. Eu acho que gozei tanto que eu lavei elas.

Quando ela voltou ela me abraçou e disse que ia começar amanhã. Disse se eu podia ser a babá da criança. Obviamente eu disse sim.

Que abençoada Sexta foi aquela! Sakura vestiu uma camisa de algodão curta que mal ia abaixo dos peitos, peitos esses mal cobertos, com um decote em V indo de cima a baixo. Eu podia ver seus mamilos pontudos através da camisa e isso me deu um imenso tesão. Ela me disse que eu podia sentir eles. A vontade de rasgar as roupas dela era imensas, mas havia uma prato maior na mesa e eu podia esperar.

Quando ela saiu, me voltei para a presa principal. Hotaru estava vestida com pequenos diminutos shorts brancos e uma camisa branca com ela, eu descobri calcinhas rosas embaixo da saia, ainda mais pequeninas e apertadas o suficiente para se prender ao centro da vagina. Eu tirei a sainha dela e a calcinha, e examinei aquela buceta de bebê. Para minha surpresa encontrei alguma lubrificação, que eu passei com as mãos e levei a boca dela. Ela lambeu como a cachorrinha que ela era. Me deu uma vontade de dar uma surra nela por ser tão putinha mas eu sentia que devia trabalhá-la aos poucos.

Eu brinquei com aquela cadelinha enquanto ela expunha sua forma nuinha para mim. Quando chegou a hora de dar a ela sorvete, eu cuspi no copo que eu dei a ela, para que aquela putinha pudesse sentir a minha saliva. Como deleitável foi ver aquela cadelinha lamber e beber a minha própria saliva! Me lembrou da minha própria primeira namorada, quando eu tinha 14 e ela 9!

Eu notei um pouco de sorvete no queixo dela e o lambi. Ela riu e lambeu o queixo de volta, mas eu aproveitei para abrir a boca e chupar a língua para fora. Não há nada mais excitante que beijar uma criança, e de língua.

Eu chupei seus dedinhos do pé, que fez ela soltar gargalhadas. Gargalhadas. Eu dei algumas apertadas e puxões naquela bundinha., antes de mergulhar minha língua naquele buraco bem no centro. Pela primeira vez eu fiz ela gemer sexualmente.

Eu também a alimentei. Que pai não o faria? Eu amo crianças. O prazer que sentia vendo aquela boca devorar comida era incomensurável.

Eu assisti ela puxar o que seu pequeno corpinho não podia absorver para fora. Eu não tenho tais tipos de fetiche, mas assistir o ânus dela se abrir foi uma experiencia satisfatória em si, assim, como ver o líquido amarelo escorrer de entre suas pernas. E limpá-la adequadamente. Era como brincar de boneca, exceto que eu não acho que minha mãe se masturbava pensando em suas bonecas. Então, pensando novamente enquanto colocando minha adorada bebê num pijama, o que eu podia saber? Pais ocultam as faces mais sujas de si mesmos, temendo talvez que seus filhos irão imitá-los e talvez passar por similares constrangimentos.

Eu esperei minha pequena putinha fechar os olhos e me deitei na cama junto com ela. Eu realmente queria me masturbar e gozar nela, mas eu sabia que a mãe dela podia chegar a qualquer hora e eu estava com medo. Estava eu quase próprio dormindo quando senti uma sombre mim no quarto escuro. "Ah, você é tão bonitinho assim, lado a lado com ela? Sabe, você é material único, eu não saberia o que fazer sem você." Ela chupou a ponta da minha orelha. "Mas acho que está muito tarde e você precisa ir para casa. Descanse e pense em mim" A mão dela passou pela minha virilha. "Ou talvez você já estivesse pensando?" Que puta estúpida, eu pensei.

Que incrível puta estúpida, eu pensei comendo pipoca. Que puta estúpida, eu disse na cama, me masturbando enquanto pensando nela e na garota. Que puta estúpida, eu disse, me sentando na minha mesa de escrita para escrever os meus livros. Que puta estúpida, eu pensei indo para o teatro assistir "Persefóne e Hades". Que puta...Havia uma mulher loira com uma bunda gigante, mas magra, andando para o banheiro, desacompanhada. Eu a segui e ninguém me parou. Eu vi um cara de cabelo ruivo que viu o que eu estava fazendo e sorriu para mim. Meu coração bateu apertado entrando por aquela porta. A puta tinha acabado de entrar no vaso.

Eu arrombei a entrada e ela deu um grito. Alguns socos depois ela estava calminha e sangrando. Meu pau de monstro usou o sangue daquela puta de olhos verdes como lubrificante. Eu entrei e urrei dentro dela, gritando "cachorra!". Eu subitamente abri os olhos. Eu tinha tido um sonho erótico. Olhei para a janela ainda era quatro da manhã. Eu podia ver a janela da casa vizinha aberta. Puta estúpida. Eu pulei pela minha janela para a dela depois de pegar um saquinho marrom, mas antes de avançar sobre ela percebei minha maluquice, a filha dela me reconheceria. Sai pela rua e procurei até achar a primeira prostituta loira da vila.

Ela riu quando eu disse o que eu queria que ela disse enquanto estava no cu dela. Disse que se eu era um pedófilo reprimido havia putinhas sem peito. Eu disse porque ela recusava dinheiro grátis, e ela disse que era doutora. "As putas são o anestésico para a dor da vida do homem", ela disse. Puta que pariu, parecia profundo mesmo. Ela então baixou a calça e a calcinha, se deitou na cama modesta dela com padrão de rosas e disse: "me fode como você quer foder a minha filhinha papai".

Eu voltei para a casa cansado e satisfeito. Era tanto esperma enchendo aquela mulher que me espantei comigo mesmo.

No dia seguinte, quando voltei para visitar minha vizinha gostosa, ela estava chorando. "O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei. "Uma menina de cinco anos estuprada por sete homens. Não é horrível?" Eu não disse nada, mas fingi pânico. Meu pau estava ficando duro. 


End file.
